Ninotchka
by Jessica12357
Summary: Ninotchka's father has just been killed and since her mother left six years ago, she must move to America where the rest of her family immigrated. Luckily her Uncle Gru has offered to take her in...


This is my first Despicable Me fanfic. I do not own any of the characters except Ninotchka. She is my OC so please do not put her in any of your works without my permission. Thank you.

...

Ninotchka clutched the one-way ticket in her hand as she climbed aboard the plane. It would fly from Moscow to several other cities in Europe until going across the Atlantic to America. Ninotchka had never flown alone before, but since her father was killed in an drilling incident in Siberia and her mother had left when she was eight years old, she really had no choice. Ninotchka was only fourteen, and while she could take care of herself while her father traveled to Krasnoyarsk for his job, she definitely couldn't maintain their teeny apartment in Moscow.

Coincidentally, the rest of her family had immigrated to America; the closest was her grandmother and Uncle Gru who lived in New Jersey, her destination. She had written a letter to her uncle about her father's death, and he offered for her to come and stay with him. He had plenty of room in his home, and had even adopted three girls. Ninotchka was glad she wouldn't be the only feminine influence in the house.

As the plane took off, she reached into her duffel and pulled out a picture of her family before it was broken. Her mother had ivory skin and short, ebony hair. She had a flawlessly white smile and soft blue eyes. Her dad had brown hair, pale skin, a pointy noise, and illuminating hazel eyes. They seemed like the perfect family at one glance, but it had crumbled hopelessly due to her father's constant traveling across Russia. A tear ran down Ninotchka's cheek at the memories. She brushed it away and looked at another picture, more recently taken of her uncle and his adopted daughters.

Her uncle Gru was a tall man who lost all his hair at an earlier age. It wasn't because of cancer or a genetic issue or anything; it just grayed earlier, then eventually fell out. He had the same pointed nose that his brother, her dad, had, which had been passed down by their mother and now Ninotchka had it. Some kids teased her about it, but Ninotchka didn't care.

You can easily tell the oldest girl from the youngest just by looking at them. The oldest had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and glasses. _That must be Margo, _she thought. The second oldest had short blonde hair, but was hardly noticeable due to her pink winter hat that was pulled down to her forehead. _That's Edith without a doubt. _The youngest had dark hair, the same color as Nintochka's, pulled into a tall sprig on top of her head. She had deep brown eyes, and was the most adorable little girl Ninotchka had seen. _And that's Agnes. _

But then Ninotchka remembered how her uncle was also experienced in evil scheming, and therefore she wondered how he could possibly father the girls. She could only hope that he had changed, because if he hadn't she didn't want any part of him.

...

After the long trip, the plane finally landed at the airport. Ninotchka was suffering through some bad jet lag, but that didn't stop her from searching for her uncle's house by using the address he had given her. She walked from the town to the residential district. All the houses had well-trimmed lawns and practically all looked the same.

Except for one large, ominous home that would've classified as a mansion. It loomed over the neighborhood like a mountain next to a molehill, and must've belonged to some serial killer at one look. Ninotchka gulped and looked at the address. It was her uncle's house.

"Oh boy," she muttered to herself in her thick accent. "This should be good..." Ninotchka took a deep breath before making her way towards the front door and knocked.

Then there was the sound of footsteps approaching...

...

Okay, so that's the first chapter. I know nothing has really happened yet but review nicely because I will continue.


End file.
